


Christmas Is Coming

by Smidgenofthesea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, But Mostly Smut, Come Eating, Come Marking, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, awkward christmas gifts, slight feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidgenofthesea/pseuds/Smidgenofthesea
Summary: Castiel needs a gift for Dean. How is he supposed to know not to look in a sex shop?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me freaking ages ago, but I shared on Tumblr so someone else would use it. All of a sudden, I'm driving home and the thing freaking writes itself.  
> I have no beta, so this is a little rough. Be kind?  
> (Pure Pleasure is a real shop in my home town, and it's awesome)

It was Castiel’s first Christmas at the bunker, and they were determined to do it right. With that in mind, Sam and Dean had taken Cas on a whirlwind tour of the local mega mall. They searched for Christmas decorations with the same zeal and sarcastic wit as they torched corpses, and after the trunk of the Impala had been filled with enough decorations to actually over decorate the bunker, they’d turned to Cas and handed him several hundred dollars.   
“Okay, time to get presents. Meet back here at 6:30, and remember that Sammy likes L’oreal products.”   
Sam produced the required bitchface, and turned to Cas, who was clearly baffled.   
“Cas, we’re going to buy Christmas gifts for each other. They’re supposed to be a surprise, so we each do it separately, then wrap them up so we can open them together on Christmas morning.”   
“I see. And what should I purchase to surprise you with?”   


Sam rolled his eyes. Sometimes that angel desire to follow orders still cropped up in the strangest places.  
“That’s kind of the point. You go out and find a gift that you know they’ll enjoy, but wouldn’t get for themselves. Sometimes it’s a thing that reminds you of them, or a thing that you know they need. Or an experience! It doesn’t have to be an object. Make sense?” 

Cas nodded, taking in Sam’s words carefully.  
“Then I will attempt to find surprise gifts for both of you and meet you here at 6:30.”  
With that, the three of them parted ways and went back into the zoo of christmas shoppers. 

Castiel stalked the mall with grim determination. The mission was simple: find the right gift for each Winchester. Something that reminded him of them. That they would enjoy. That they perhaps needed, but wouldn’t purchase for themselves.   
The Christmas carols were already getting to him. 

He stopped outside a rare used book store. The perfect hunting grounds for a gift for Sam. After some searching, he found several tomes of ancient knowledge that he knew Sam would appreciate. But would Sam have purchased them for himself? Cas puzzled through the rules of this mission. _Sam didn’t know that the texts existed, much less that they were available here_ , he reasoned, _so he would not have purchased them for himself._ It fits the mission parameters. 

After purchasing the books, he re entered the chaos of the mall. _Now Dean_ , he thought. _What does he need?_ Cas ruminated on all the weapons Dean had expressed a wistful desire for. Unlikely to find a grenade launcher here.  
He was deep in thought when he passed a bright purple doorway with the sign “Pure Pleasure” above it. The window of the storefront was unhelpfully empty, giving Cas no sign as to what kind of pleasure the sign advertised.   
_Dean needs more pleasure in his life. He spends so much time taking care of others. Pleasure is not something he would choose for himself._ Cas nodded with certainty. _Whatever is in this shop probably fits what I’m looking for._ And with that, he walked in. 

The store was brightly lit, the floorplan open and welcoming. Pedestals spread throughout the room held brightly colored objects. Cas was unable to determine their use at a glance, but some of them were quite beautiful. Slender glass and metal molded into smooth, sinuous shapes, some with bright crystal details.   
“Just let me know if you have any questions” the friendly looking clerk told him. Usually Dean and Sam discouraged him from asking strangers too many questions, but this seemed harmless. _I can’t be the only one trying to find the right gift._

“I’m looking for a gift, but I’m not sure what to get.”  
“Well, what does your fella like?”  
“He--wait, how did you know my friend is a man?”  
The young man smiled and looked him over head to toe.  
“Honey, we smell our own.”  
Cas couldn’t feel any strange grace around the man, so he obviously didn’t mean he was an angel. He wanted to inquire further about his scent, but time was running out, so he decided to simply answer the man’s question.  
“He likes weapons, and cowboys, and Dr. Sexy, but he doesn’t talk about that.”  
“Oooh, he’s into role play. Kinky. Do you play along?”  
Cas frowned, remembering the times Dean had dressed him up for a case.  
“Yes, but I don’t get to spend as much time with him as I’d like. We frequently have-business-that we have to deal with separately. So I suppose mostly he role plays by himself. Or with his brother.”  
“OH. Um, okay, not touching that. Uuhh...But if you’re looking for something to keep him happy while you’re away- _and maybe not with his brother _-” the clerk muttered, “I have just the thing.”__  


He moved out from behind the counter and walked over to a small display. The box advertised “Make Your Own!” when he pushed it into Cas’s hands. “This way he can still have you with him while you’re traveling.” The clerk grinned as Cas read the instructions on the package. “And having this will be pleasurable for him?” “Well that depends on what you’re packing and what he does with it. But usually, hell yeah.” Cas narrowed his eyes at the box as if daring it to not be pleasurable for Dean. “I’ll take it.” 

Christmas morning was a hit. They’d gone all out, filling up each others stockings with small gifts. Several useful charms and hex bags found their way into Sam’s absurd reindeer stocking (as close as Dean could get to a moose), along with travel samplers of fancy hair products.   
Dean’s Transformers stocking was packed with Matchbox fancy cars, a couple of shiny new knives, and mini bottles of expensive booze. Cas wasn’t expecting anything much, but the angel stocking they’d bought him (and giggled, actually _giggled_ when they showed him) was full of tiny treasures. A sampler of fancy jams and jellies, a bumper sticker that proclaimed “My Guardian Angel Is Better Than Yours”, small gadgets for his car, and his favorite kinds of candy. 

Once the stockings were plundered, it was gift time. Sam and Dean exchanged presents, and gave him his, then it was Cas’s turn to give his.   
“Mine first!” Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes and handed Dean his gift.   
The present was perfectly wrapped. _Of course. Freaking angel_. He smiled to himself as he tore it open. The paper revealed a rectangular wooden box, beautifully lacquered, with a gold clasp.   
Cas smiled a little shyly.   
“The gift is inside.”   
Dean opened the box and all the oxygen suddenly left the room. There, laying on a bed of crushed blue velvet, was a large, flesh colored, realistic dildo. 

“I think the silicone makes a good likeness, though the plaster was difficult to work with.”   
Cas said, looking critically at the. The. the object.   
“Um. Cas?” Dean’s voice had jumped five octaves.   
“Why” another squeaking sound. Dean cleared his throat before he tried again.   
“What’d you get, Dean?” Sam butted in. Oh God, Sam’s still here, Dean remembered. From the instant he opened the box, 20 seconds ago, he’d forgotten where he was.   
“Why” Dean continued, “Did you give me a dildo?”   
He heard Sam’s sudden choked laughter, but ignored him. _Don’t look at Sam, ignore him, this is bad enough _Dean thought.__  
Cas cocked his head and looked a little crestfallen.   
“Do you not like it? It’s okay if you don’t. The clerk said it would keep you happy while I’m away. But it’s. It’s fine if you don’t want it. I was just trying to find something that you’d enjoy but wouldn’t buy for yourself, and you already have a box of these under your bed” Dean made a noise like a whimper, but couldn’t speak. “but you don’t have one like this, and I thought it would remind you of me while I’m in Heaven.”   
By this point, Cas looked miserable.   
“This...this is, um, yours?” Dean managed to say.   
Cas nodded, gaze fixed on the floor. _Dammit, I’m not gonna ruin his first Christmas._ And then, unwillingly, the thought continued, _Fuck, Cas has a nice cock. Wonder how that would-nope! Not going there._ Dean closed the box gently, rearranged his face into a smile, and said “It’s fine, Cas. It’s a really sweet gift. I love it. Thank you.” Another choked laugh from the peanut gallery. 

____

“Why don’t you open YOUR gift from Cas, Sam?”   
It was almost worth it to watch Sam’s face go from red with laughter to gray with concern.   
“Um, Cas you know I love you, but you still feel like you and Dean have ‘more profound’ bond, right?”   
Cas’s brow furrowed. “Of course, Sam.”   
Sam reached for his gift. He pretended to ignore the tense set of Dean’s shoulders as he opened it, or the way the tension eased when he held up the books.   
“Wow, these are great, Cas! Thanks!” 

The rest of Christmas day passed uneventfully. There was plenty of food and cheer, though Dean did seem to be a little hazy the whole time. Sam snuck a sip of his eggnog to make sure his brother hadn’t added an extra helping of booze to his own cup, but no. There was actually less rum in Dean’s cup than in Sam’s. _Maybe he’s just tired,_ Sam thought while Dean gazed off with a dreamy expression. 

Finally the day ended, and Dean said goodnight to his brother and his ang-his _friend. Just friend. Just a friend who gives you a model of his own-very, very pretty-cock for Christmas._   
He brought it out of the box and let himself actually admire it. Thick, uncut, and a solid 8 inches. _Goddamn, that is a fucking gorgeous cock. You’d definitely feel that the next day. Don’t even know if I could get that all in my mouth._   
Dean sat down on his bed, breathing a little fast. His mouth was fucking watering.   
_But Cas wouldn’t just shove it in._ Dean lay back, holding the dildo just in front of his mouth. Dean was struck by the image of Cas kneeling over his chest, pants open just enough to pull himself out. Rubbing his cockhead over Dean’s lips while he watched Dean get more and more desperate. Cas would tease him, letting Dean taste as he stroked his shaft over his mouth.   
Eyes closed, Dean repeated the motion with the dildo. It was room temperature, not the burning heat he imagined Cas would have, but good enough to keep pretending. He gave himself over to the fantasy. 

**************************************  


Cas kept Dean chasing the taste of his cock until he was begging for it. “Please Cas, please let me, gimme, god, I just wanna-” “what do you want, Dean? You have to tell me.” Cas’s voice was dark with lust but still steady, still in control, holding himself together with angelic patience.   
“Wanna suck you off. Please let me suck you.” Dean leaned up to give soft little licks to the head. “Please. Make it so good for you.” Cas pressed the tip into his mouth slowly, gasping when the heat of Dean’s mouth surrounded him. Dean sealed his lips around it and sucked, stroking the underside with his tongue. He pulled back for a moment, lapping at the precome leaking out. 

**************************************

_I bet Cas would taste delicious. Salty, slightly bitter. Musky._ Dean pressed his palm against his   
crotch, rubbing his aching cock through the denim, not giving himself any satisfaction. He wanted this to last. 

**************************************  


Dean lapped at the head for a few more moments, then pulled Cas in until he could feel the shaft bumping against his throat. He was rewarded with a choked moan,   
Cas fisting his hand in Dean’s hair. Dean wrapped his hand around the (still sizeable) length not in his mouth, stroking him while he suckled. 

*************************************

_Been a while, but damn I want that all the way down my throat, _He luxuriated in the stretch of his mouth, all his focus on the delicious feeling of fullness. He reached down and popped the button on his jeans, yanking down denim and cotton boxers hastily, lifting up to get them down to his thighs, just below the swell of his ass.  
He didn’t touch his own cock yet, but moaned around the dildo when the cool air hit his skin. His hand skimmed back up his body, sliding under his shirt to his already peaked nipples. As he pinched and tugged at a nipple, he relaxed his throat and slid the rest inside until only the base of the toy was in his hand. __

____

 

**************************************  


Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s hair with a whispered “fuck. Oh fuck, Dean.” Dean gripped Cas’s ass, pulling him in, encouraging him to fuck his throat.   
Cas locked eyes with Dean, lust and wonder shining in the brilliant blue of his eyes. Both Cas’s graceful hands were holding Dean’s face, stroking his cheeks, running his thumbs over Dean’s stretched, spit-slick lips.   
“So good, so good for me Dean.” Cas moaned as he rocked in and out of Dean’s throat. “Fuck, your mouth is incredible. I’m gonna come soon, you gonna let me come down your throat? Gonna swallow it all for me?” Dean nodded frantically, tears in his eyes. 

*******************************

He was stripping his cock now, gagging on the plastic in time with the strokes of his hand. _God, I wish I could taste that._ He sucked in a ragged breath. So close. His whole body was tensing as he reached the edge. Desperately sucking the dildo in his throat, his thighs trembling with the approaching explosion, he imagined Cas shoving into his throat as his cock swelled and began to pump come into Dean’s mouth. _He’d come in my throat, keep me there until I swallowed the whole load._   
Just the thought of choking on Cas’s come was enough to send him rocketing into an orgasm that ripped through his whole body, leaving his toes curled and his back arched. Sated, Dean pulled the dildo out of his mouth and lovingly laid it on the bed beside him. Come streaked his shirt, some had spattered on his jeans, and he felt a sticky warmth on his chin and throat that kind of impressed him. 

_I’ll clean up in a minute. When I find my legs again_ he promised himself. Come stains were bad enough on sheets, but he actually liked this shirt.   
He was still breathing heavy when he realized the pounding he’d thought was his heart was actually coming from the door.   
“Dean?” Cas called. He jumped up from the bed like he’d been cattle prodded, but tripped when he remembered his pants were around his thighs.   
“Are you in there? I’m coming in!”   
Dean tried to shout, to tell Cas to stay the hell out, but his throat was wrecked. Dean managed to shuffle to the door with his pants falling down, but it opened before he could reach out and lock it. 

“I forgot, there was a second component to the gift-” Cas started to say before he realized what he was seeing. There was utter silence as he took in the scene.   
Dean was standing there with his pants falling down, revealing his softening cock. The smell of spunk filled the air, which made sense because it pretty much coated Dean’s whole crotch. And streaked his shirt. And dripped down his chin, if Cas wasn’t mistaken. His lips were red, swollen and wet, his hair looked like it’d been through a cyclone, and the Christmas gift was laying (also wet) on his rucked up bed. He actually had a moment of dizziness when all the blood in his body made a U turn and rushed to his cock.   
Dean felt his brain crunch like the crumple zone on a car. His sore throat worked as he tried to find words. Cas was holding a small silver object in his hand, that much he could focus on. He reached out for it, realized that his right hand was dripping with come, and took it with his left hand. “It’s um. It’s supposed to vibrate? I don’t know why. But the instructions were clear. And…” 

Dean’s barely functioning brain caught the second all the pieces clicked together in Cas’s head. The spunk splattered on Dean’s chest. The toy lying on the bed. The red slick swollen lips. The fact that humans generally viewed certain parts of the anatomy as taboo. The rather confusing and awkward conversation Sam had subjected him to after Dean went to bed. 

“Oh.” Cas caught Dean’s eyes and smiled. “Did you enjoy your Christmas present?” Cas asked with a smirk.   
_Well, there’s no denying it_ , Dean admitted to himself.   
“Yeah, Cas, I did.” The blush on Dean’s cheeks probably spread all the way down his chest, but sadly Cas wasn’t in a position to say for sure. He reached out and ran a light finger through the mess clinging to Dean’s throat. Cas held Dean’s stare as he brought the finger to his lips and thoughtfully sucked it clean.   
“Would you like to try the real thing?” 


	2. Christmas Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable conclusion of the tale. Pure smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written actual porny porn porn in...*checks calendar* 4 years? So it's rough. It's also 2 am, please be kind.   
> I will not apologize for the terrible titles. This is gold.

“Would you like to try the real thing?” Cas asks as he licks his finger clean. Dean makes a word, at least there’s consonants and vowels in there, he’s sure of it, but his brain is barely functioning. 

“Dean.” Castiel holds his eyes as he swipes his fingertips through the mess on Dean’s throat.   
“I need you” Cas’s index finger disappears into his mouth   
“To give me” he moves on to the middle finger, making sure to get it all. _Like licking the icing off the spoon_ Dean thinks a little hysterically   
“ _Enthusiastic_ ” ring finger now, and Dean catches a glimpse of Cas’s tongue as he licks the tip   
“Consent” Cas purses his lips around his pinkie finger, then sucks it down slowly.   


Dean’s brain comes back online just long enough to say “Oh hell yes”, grab Cas by the front of his shirt, pull him out of the doorway, and slam it shut behind him. He yanks Cas forward until their mouths are almost touching, sharing breath and it feels like an electric current is bridging the tiny space between his lips and Cas’s.   
“Thank you” Cas whispers, then closes the gap and he’s kissing Dean. _Oh fuck, I can taste my come in his mouth_. Dean absolutely does not whimper at this point. Their tongues slide together, teasing and gentle and absolutely perfect.   
Cas cups the back of Dean’s head in one palm, running his hands through the short hair there, tugging just enough to keep Dean present, not letting him melt into the delicious heat of Cas’s mouth.   
Cas keeps kissing him, but angelic multitasking ability is a beautiful thing, and he’s crowding Dean backwards, guiding him towards the bed. When Dean feels the edge of his mattress behind him, Cas breaks the kiss and gently pushing Dean back until he’s lying on the bed, gasping for breath.   
Cas apparently likes to talk while he works, because he’s climbing up Dean like a fucking panther as he says   
“You taste” He’s holding himself over Dean’s body, bracketing his arms without actually touching him, “so good”   
Dean can’t keep up with the events unfolding, but he’s starting to realize-this is actually happening. _This is not a dream; attention; alert; this is happening; Cas is actually here and looks like he wants to eat me alive._   
Cas leans down to kiss him again, licking at Dean’s tender and stretched lips, then turns to kiss the corner of his mouth. Dean turns to capture his mouth again, but Cas chuckles and continues to kiss at the corner, then just under his lower lip, his chin?   
_Oh fuck, he’s licking up my come._   
Cas makes his slow way down Dean’s neck, lapping at the spatter, pressing hot kisses against his skin. His teeth rake over Dean’s skin, but it’s lighter than Dean wants.   
“Harder. You can bite me harder.” Cas laughs again.   
“Later. I’ll leave you all marked up if that’s what you want. But right now”   
He mouths at the collar bone peeking out of the neckline of Dean’s t shirt.   
“Now I want to taste you. Hold still.”   
He presses open mouthed kisses down Dean’s chest, then sucks the come soaked fabric into his mouth as he works his way down.   
_He’s sucking the come out of my shirt. That shouldn’t be so hot._   
There’s something about Cas being so hungry for Dean’s taste that he’ll fucking suck it out of his shirt that hits kink buttons he didn’t even know he had. 

Cas finishes with his shirt (that he will never be able to wear again without getting a raging hardon, which is too bad, cause he likes this shirt) but he decides he’ll get over it as Cas presses tender kisses into the soft skin of his lower belly. His nose is cold against Dean’s skin.   
Cas hovers above Dean’s exposed groin, a look of worshipful lust on his face.   
“I could spend the rest of my existence licking spilled seed from your skin and be perfectly content.”   
Dean’s nowhere near hard yet, but when he says that it twitches hopefully. Cas leans down. He nuzzles Dean’s soft cock, mouthing at the tender skin of his inner thighs. He makes a noise somewhere between a contented sigh and a purr as he inhales Dean’s musk.   
“Your taste, your smell. It’s intoxicating. I want it all. I want you to fuck me so much that I always smell like you. Want my mouth to always taste like your come.”   
Dean takes a shaky breath.   
“Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”   
“You’re going to get hard again and fuck me until I can’t breath. And if you behave, when you’re done I’ll fuck your mouth. Give you the real thing. Agreed?”   
Dean nods rapidly, then remembers Cas asking him for ‘enthusiastic consent’   
“Fuck yes. But um, it might, you know, be a few minutes.” He gestures at his dick.   
Cas’s grin lights the room and when he replies “I’m not going anywhere” something loosens in Dean’s chest.   
Cas goes back to nuzzling his cock, lapping at his balls, sloppily mouthing at the soft shaft. Cock worship Dean realizes. When he gently sucks the head into his mouth, Dean’s cock starts to fill again. With a pleased hum, Cas suckles a little harder, then releases it with a wet popping sound that twists something in Dean’s gut. A strand of saliva runs from Cas’s red mouth to the head of his cock.   
“Oh shit.” he murmurs.   
Cas cocks his head and gives him a feral smirk.   
“You like it messy, don’t you Dean? I can work with that.”   
“Just. Shut up and get back down there.”   
The sudden bright burst of pain makes him jerk as Cas nips sharply at the crease of his upper thigh.   
“Behave.”   
They’re both a little bit surprised when Dean’s cock rapidly fills out at that.   
Cas gives him a speculative look. Dean can feel the weight of Cas’s gaze as he studies him. He knows Cas is assessing the new data, adapting plans, putting this discovery to use. Anyone else, Dean would feel threatened by that expression. But this is Cas. Instead of feeling vulnerable, Dean feels a thrill of excitement.   
“I can definitely work with this.”   


Cas goes back down, licking long stripes up Dean’s shaft. He sucks Dean’s sac into his mouth while he lightly strokes his cock, not giving Dean nearly enough friction. Just enough to drive him crazy. Cas is going to tease him, Dean realizes. He’s got the patience of an immortal being, the self restraint of an angel, and his jaw is _never going to get tired._ Dean’s perfectly happy to receive the blow job of a lifetime, but he also really wants to fuck Cas. It’s a dilemma. 

Fortunately, Cas seems to be on the same page. He sits up, face smeared with spit and precome.   
“You are wearing far too much clothing.” Cas yanks Dean’s pants all the way down and tosses them away.   
“Up.”   
Dean sits up so Cas can pull the ruined shirt off and it follows the pants to the floor. With a hand to his chest, Cas guides Dean to lay back down.   
“What about you?” God, Dean’s voice is already wrecked. He probably won’t even be able to speak tomorrow.   
Cas seems to just realize that he’s wearing clothes. Dean expects him to mojo them away, but Cas stands up and loosens his tie until he can pull it off.   
“Someday I’m going to tie you down and eat your ass until you’ve come so many times your testes ache. Would you like that?”   
Dean nods a little helplessly. _Holy shit, Cas doesn’t do things by half measures._ Whether it’s fighting the Apocalypse or fucking, Cas throws his whole being into it.   
“Yeah Cas. Yeah. But this time?” he asks with some trepidation. Normally he’d give Cas shit for saying ‘testes’ like a freaking anatomy book, but that would derail the conversation and probably end with more biting. He tucks that thought away for another time.   
“Now, I am going to ride your cock.” Cas smirks. “Like a cowboy.” And he matter of factly drops his pants and kicks them out of the way.   
Obviously Dean’s not surprised by what’s in his pants, given that the rubber version rolled off the bed a moment ago and he definitely needs to remember not to leave it down there. But seeing real deal is still a thrill. _Cannot fucking WAIT to get that in my mouth._ He licks his lips as Cas returns to the bed.   
He straddles Dean, their thighs pressed against each other. Cas’s cock bobs temptingly above Dean’s stomach, but Dean’s content to follow Cas’s lead.   
Dean’s only done this with himself, but he knows there’s a protocol to follow; lube figures into it somewhere, and he opens his mouth to say so.   
“Angel, Dean. My body will open for your cock, because I will it so. But that’s no reason to rush.”   
Cas reaches behind himself. Dean watches his face raptly, sees the exact moment Cas’s fingers breach his body. He runs his hands up Cas’s muscular thighs, stroking the smooth skin over his hip bones. He watches the pleasure bloom on Cas’s face and squeezes his plump, perfect ass.   
“How many fingers do you have inside you?” he asks hoarsely.   
“Mmm. Two now.” Cas’s eyes are closed, his lips parted as he works in and out of his hole.   
Dean’s mesmerized by the play of muscles on Cas’s chest and shoulders as he rides his own hand. “Three. I think I’m ready. I can’t wait any more. Are you ready?”   
“Yeah. Yeah baby, I’m ready. Let me in.” There’s a delicious slick noise as Cas pulls his fingers out and grabs Dean’s cock, stroking it slowly to distribute the lube that Cas mojo’d up. Dean grips Cas’s hips tightly as he sinks down. The head of his cock breaches Cas’s wet, eager hole, and he hears Cas’s ragged gasp. It’s like being pulled into heaven, velvety heat enveloping him as Cas slowly impales himself on Dean’s cock.   
Cas grips the headboard to keep himself steady. It’s so much more intense than he expected, the feeling of being filled, Dean’s body sliding into his like it belongs there. He’s almost in tears by the time he’s taken it all.   
They stay like that for a moment, Cas breathing fast, a soft keening noise escaping his lips.   
“God, Dean. You’re inside me. I didn’t know it would feel like this. Oh, fuck, I can feel your cock twitching in me. It’s-it’s…” he trails off as he runs out of words. Dean strokes his thighs soothingly, like reassuring a skittish horse.   
“I know, baby. I know. You feel amazing. I wanna watch you ride me until you come all over my chest.” Cas cracks an eye open.   
“Not the plan. Be-haaa...” He flicks Dean’s nipple hard. Cas’s admonition ends with a moan when Dean helplessly thrusts up, arching with the flash of pain.   
Cas rolls Dean’s nipple between his fingers, then tugs on it. This time he’s ready for Dean’s reaction. The cock thrusting up into him brushes against his prostate, and Cas suddenly gets the hype. Heavy warmth starts to build, low in his gut. He turns his attention to Dean’s other nipple, eager for more.   
Dean grips Cas’s ass, enjoying the flex of thick muscle as he lifts up and spears himself over and over. It’s perfect, squeezing his shaft tightly, sucking his body in like it belongs there. He’s in no danger of coming yet, content to let Cas set a slow pace. Watching Cas fuck himself is a study in eroticism. Dean is completely enthralled. The angel’s eyes are almost closed, tiny sliver of blue visible under heavy lids. His full lips are parted around hitching breaths and his smooth, muscular chest rises and falls rapidly with every little gasp. Dean is in awe.   
Cas shudders and opens his eyes wider.   
“I’m going to come if we keep going like this.” Dean makes a noise of protest.   
“That’s right. I did promise I’d fuck your pretty mouth.” Cas runs his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip and Dean opens his mouth to lick it. Cas presses his thumb into Dean’s hot, eager mouth while the other hand twists one of his abused nipples.   
The noise Dean makes is probably illegal in all 50 states. Cas pulls his thumb away and wraps his hand tightly around the base of his cock before he orgasms from that sound alone.   
“Dean.” He manages to grit out. “You’re going to fuck my ass full of your seed, and if you make me come before that happens I will be very disappointed. Can you do that?”   
Dean grins, braces his feet, then flips Cas onto his back while still buried to the hilt in that sweet channel. “Yeah Cas. I can do that.” He starts fucking Cas into the mattress, pounding his tight ass. Dean presses his face into the hollow between Cas’s neck and shoulder, wrapping himself up in the scent of sweat and sex. Cas claws his shoulder blades, lighting him up even brighter inside. Dean grabs Cas’s shoulders, holding him tightly while he slams his cock into Cas’s perfect hole. He’s close, lost in the heat of Cas’s body, the sounds of his balls slapping against Cas’s ass, the little grunts Cas makes when Dean hits his prostate.   
“I’m close baby, I’m gonna-I’m gonna-”   
“Yes, Dean, yes, please please” Cas practically begs, then sinks his teeth into the column of Dean’s neck, and that’s what does it.   
Lightning wracks his body as he buries himself one more time, marking Cas up from the inside. Dean’s whole body shudders through his orgasm. He drops his head on Cas’s chest.   
They lie there panting, chests pressed together and heaving. Cas runs his fingers softly along the claw marks he left, eliciting one last twitch from the cock still buried in his ass. “You’re incredible.” Dean lifts his head to give Cas a dopey grin.   
“Do you still want me to fuck your face?”   
“Mmmhhmmm”   
Cas flicks his nipple again.   
“Words, Dean. Use them.”   
“Please, Cas. I want to taste you so bad. When I was using the toy, I kept thinking about how you’d taste. Please?” Dean playfully butts his head against Cas’s. Cas smiles.   
“Roll over.”   
Dean pulls his softening cock out and rolls onto his back. Cas has him lift his head so he can put a pillow under it.   
“Is that a comfortable angle?”   
“Yeah, that’s good Cas, now c’mere.”   
Cas straddles Dean’s chest just the way he imagined it, but it’s so much better, because it’s real, and Dean can run his hands down Cas’s back and feel him arch into the touch like a cat, he can feel his own come leaking out of Cas’s well fucked ass and dripping on his chest, he gets to taste that gorgeous cock.   


*************************************

When he’s sucked Cas dry, they collapse side by side. Cas stares at Dean’s come, tear, and spit covered face with an expression of wonder. They can’t stop grinning at each other.   
“Dean. Can we do more of this?” Cas asks hesitantly, like he’s not sure if this is a one time offer or a 80 mph lane change on the highway of Dean’s life.   
“Hell yeah.” He leans in and snuffs Cas’s neck. “We’ve got some work to do before you smell like my come all the time.”   
Cas huffs a laugh.   
“That’s not what I meant.”   
“I know what you meant. And yes. God yes. But right now, let’s sleep.” Dean wrinkles his nose at the disgusting state of his bed.   
“In your room. And then tomorrow, we can bring your stuff over here. If you want.”   
Dean blushes. _After gagging on his dick, this is where I get embarrassed?_   
Cas gives him a smile that he vows to make happen every damn day and nods.   
“Yes, Dean. I very much want.”   


When they enter the kitchen together the next morning, Sam is already there.   
“So Dean” he says as he smirks over his coffee mug “what’d you think of your Christmas present?” 


End file.
